Operación PERDON
by Kam Cm
Summary: Suzaku metió la pata, muy hasta el fondo, tanto que Lelouch ha decidido aplicarle la ley del hielo y no se ve solución pronta al problema. ¿Lograra Suzaku el perdón de Lelouch? Lo intentara por lo menos, solo espera no morir o empeorarlo todo en el intento.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada de aqui me pertenece, ojala lo hiciera para así poder tener la ova 3 TwT **

* * *

Suzaku era un idiota.

No le costaba nada admitirlo, no cuando se sentía el idiota más grande en todo el continente.

Había pocas cosas que lo hacían sentirse de esa manera y el hecho de que Lelouch estuviese enojado con él era definitivamente una de ellas.

A su defensa podía decir que se había portado bien la mayor parte del tiempo, solo era que no siempre podía controlar sus impulsos de idiotez. Impulsos que solían costarle caros con Lelouch.

Y ahora tenía al pelinegro enojado con él al punto de no querer dirigirle más que unas pocas palabras al día desde hace dos semanas y la situación seguía sin verse favorable para él. Lelouch no lo perdonaría fácilmente, no, el ojivioleta era experto en hacerle saber que estaba enojado con él y darle donde más le dolía que era aplicarle casi en su totalidad la ley del hielo.

Así que ahora debía encontrar un modo de hacer que lo perdonara.

Y Suzaku comenzaba a pensar que era más fácil derrotar a Britannia el solo con el Lancelot en mal estado y sin un brazo.

Había pensado en pedir ayuda con Milly y el resto del consejo estudiantil, pero al final decidió no hacerlo, el solo se había metido en ese problema y el solo debía arreglarlo.

Costará lo que costara. No iba a rendirse.

Era aquí donde iniciaba la fase número uno de su plan "Hacer que Lelouch me perdone por ser un idiota".

* * *

Fase #1

Operación floral.

Era un día normal en la academia Ashford. Las clases recién habían iniciado y los alumnos se encontraban en sus escritorios a la espera de la primera clase del día.

Suzaku no podía dejar de ver su reloj cada 3 minutos, el día había iniciado como en las últimas dos semanas: había saludado a Lelouch, dándole los buenos días, Lelouch había respondido secamente y volvió de inmediato a lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo con Milly. La rubia solo le había dado una mirada de lastima y volvió a su conversación sin decir más.

Solo alcanzo a suspirar y se sentó en su lugar. Hoy iniciaba la primera fase del plan y si todo iba como había planeado (por todos los dioses esperaba que lo hiciera) iniciaría pronto.

El profesor entro y comenzó a dar la clase cuando alguien toco a la puerta del aula.

-Buenos días, ¿disculpe se encuentra aquí Lelouch Lamperouge?-

Lelouch solo alcanzo a levantarse de su asiento cuando el repartidor tomo algo del suelo y volvió a entrar dirigiéndose a él.

-Esto es para usted, firme aquí por favor- dijo el repartidor poniendo un enorme arreglo floral en su escritorio y entregándole la hoja a firmar.

El pelinegro se limitó a firmar aun algo aturdido viendo el enorme arreglo de girasoles que se encontraba en su escritorio, con una caja de chocolates en el centro y una pequeña nota junto a estos.

-El resto ya fue entregado en su residencia, que tenga buen día- se despidió el repartidor sin decir más y se retiró del salón.

-¿El resto?- articulo Lelouch cuando logro salir de la sorpresa, leyó la nota que iba incluida en el arreglo y le dio una mirada de reojo pero sin decir nada.

Suzaku no pudo evitar darle una pequeña sonrisa tentativa antes de que el profesor volviera a poner orden en la clase, oh si, desearía poder ver la cara de Lelouch cuando viera el resto del arreglo, el que le habían entregado a Lelouch era solo una parte de todo. El arreglo completo consistía en otros 6 arreglos de cerca del doble de tamaño, cada uno con una nota especial para Lelouch. Había hablado con Sayoko-san y esta había aceptado en ayudarlo para acomodar los arreglos antes de que Lelouch volviera de clases.

Sabía que Lelouch no lo perdonaría simplemente con eso.

No, eso era solo el comienzo y algo le decía que faltaba un muy buen tramo en el camino hacia el perdón, pero no iba a rendirse, esto apenas comenzaba y en su mente ya tenía varias ideas.

Lograría el perdón de Lelouch o moriría en el intento.

Solo esperaba que no fuera tan literal o Lelouch solo se enojaría aún más con él.

Esto iba a llevar su tiempo...

* * *

**bueno...aqui empieza n.n no se cuantos capitulos tendra esto n.n estoy en la situacion de suzaku y esta es parte de mi operación: "conseguir el perdon" asi que supongo que sera hasta que me perdonen a mi XD**

**si se preguntan que fue lo que hizo suzaku que hizo enojar a lelouch pues...es abierto a la imaginacion n.n sabemos que suzaku puede llegar a ser bastante idiota en ocasiones n.n **

**en fin... ¿reviews? ¿tomatazos? ¿me perdonas love? u.u **


	2. Chapter 2

Si la vida de Suzaku se basara en un anime, definitivamente sería un anime de comedia aparentemente sin sentido y con títulos exageradamente largos.

Y el nombre del capítulo de ese preciso momento seria: Segundo intento de suzaku para lograr que lelouch lo perdone por ser un idiota y no controlar sus impulsos de idiotez.

Y ese sería el titulo corto.

* * *

Fase #2

Operación musical.

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde el primer intento de perdón y hasta el momento no había muchos avances, Lelouch le dirigía solo unas pocas palabras y miradas más que antes pero no era un avance muy significativo.

Era momento de la segunda fase y esperaba que esta sirviera al menos un poco más que la primera.

Tenía casi todo listo, aunque no había sido nada fácil el preparar todo el solo.

El plan era algo sencillo: le llevaría serenata a Lelouch en cuanto anocheciera y Sayoko confirmara que el pelinegro se encontrara en su habitación. No encontraba mejor momento para hacerlo que en una noche de luna llena y si bien el canto no era precisamente su mejor don se esforzaría porque al menos no fuera algo desastroso.

O por lo menos esperaba que no se volviera algo desastroso.

Con su suerte no lo sabía, pero al menos lo intentaría.

Ahora solo tenía que terminar los preparativos y esperar a que anocheciera.

Solo rogaba a la luna porque funcionara…

Era la hora.

Sayoko-san había mandado un mensaje confirmando que Lelouch había entrado a su cuarto hace unos momentos y por algún buen giro del destino era una noche completamente despejada con la luna llena más grande que había visto en su vida. Tal vez era una señal de que las cosas funcionarían, no perdió más tiempo y con los preparativos listos se dirigió hacia afuera debajo del balcón de Lelouch.

Dio play a la música y comenzó:

"La verdad no sé cómo me has soportado meses

Pues me has aguantado un millón de estupideces"

Si, tal vez un rap no era la mejor opción para una serenata pero había encontrado la canción y sentía que describía bastante bien la situación.

"Te falle…y aun así me perdonaste

Estarte enojando para ti es un desgaste"

Comenzaba a verse movimiento a través de la ventana.

"discúlpame si algún día te lastime

Discúlpame es que siempre te amare"

La figura de Lelouch ya se asomaba por el balcón

Tal vez estaba funcionando.

O tal vez no…lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba empapado y la mirada enojada de Lelouch lo veía desde arriba aun con la cubeta en mano.

-Vete ya a dormir Suzaku- lo reprendió el ojivioleta, aunque podría ser su imaginación o había una pizca de diversión en su mirada, como si le diera más risa que enojo al verlo empapado y sin decir más volvió a su habitación.

Lo único que pudo hacer Suzaku fue renegar con la cabeza mientras se sacudía un poco el agua, no era como si no hubiera esperado algo como eso.

Alzo la vista hacia la luna y sonrió entretenido y un poco frustrado, no es como si no lo hubiera esperado desde un inicio.

De todas maneras aún quedaban varias ideas por intentar.

* * *

**No se ustedes pero realmente creo que es la única forma en que podría reaccionar Lelouch a una situación de este tipo XD **

**En fin, Suzaku no se dará por vencido y creo que terminara haciendo algo peor de estúpido n.n pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

**¿reviews? ¿cubetazos de agua? **


End file.
